


Raindrops {Yoshiki Kishinuma x Reader}

by AnimesFavoriteWeirdo



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Enjoyyyy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy content this fandom sorely needs, Here's my attempt to revive this dead fandom babes, How Do I Tag, I tried staying as in character for Yoshiki as I could, Set in a time where all of this bullshit didn't fucking happen to my babies, you're good wholesome shit with my boy Yoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimesFavoriteWeirdo/pseuds/AnimesFavoriteWeirdo
Summary: Every Friday... Every Friday, he came to my store. Every Friday, we'd talk and gossip and get to know each other. But this Friday... Despite it pouring rain, this Friday was the first Friday that I ever saw him smile.





	Raindrops {Yoshiki Kishinuma x Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, itsa me Morgan and I'm trying to revive this dead fucking fandom. If you likey, please leave a comment or a kudos and p l e a s e talk to me about my children. I'd love to bring this fandom back from the dead!

The rain sure was pounding hard tonight. You could hear each individual thud of the raindrops colliding against the roof and sides of the building. They smacked against the structure in an endless downpour. It was so peaceful, there wasn’t an endless rush of customers to bug you tonight. The stillness of the grocery store pleased you- it enabled you to watch the rain in silence, leaving yourself alone to your thoughts, to be able to immerse yourself in the quietness of the falling rain was the epitome of peace.  
A yawn escaped your lips as you sat up a little on the seat behind your register, glancing around the nearly-abandoned store. Not a lot of people were here tonight, which wasn’t surprising for a friday. But the usual numbers had dwindled down completely with the arrival of the downpour of falling rain. A few people would come in through the wide, open entrance of the door, completely soaked as they'd decided to brave the storm to pick up a few odds and ends. Sometimes, you’d hear the beep of a register as your co-workers helped to take care of the stragglers; as well as the dull, bored chatter of some of the other employees who had nothing to do with the arrival of the rain. A sigh escaped your lips as you turned your gaze back towards the entrance, watching the rain hitting the pavement with small splashes of water leaping into the air. You briefly wondered if he would be coming here with the dreadful weather tonight. It was Friday after all.  
Every Friday, like clockwork, a young boy looking to be no older than 19 would stop by and pick up some things from the store. It usually consisted of a package of sushi as well as some cigarettes and ramen, but the rest of his list would vary depending on what he needed. You always wondered why he came every Friday, like clockwork, to buy things, especially by himself. Didn’t he have parents to run errands for him? He looks too young to be in college. He could’ve been no older than high school age, and still was much too young to be living on his own.  
You later learned from the other employees, that his name was Yoshiki Kishinuma. He went Kisaragi Academy a few blocks away, apparently in the same class as you were, and he had earned himself quite a reputation in the store and around town. Everyone thought he was one of the rather unpleasant sort, cynical and sarcastic; Yoshiki had a habit for picking fights and rebelling against every rule he could. He is prone to outbursts and overall doesn’t seem to care about anyone other than himself. You’d encountered him a quite few times during your shifts, and he seemed cold and standoffish, but not hostile. Sometimes, the two of you would engage in conversation; you’d have pleasant chats as you were ringing his things up at the register. You’d ask about his day and such, while throwing in some other questions to try and get to know him better. And each time you’d talk to him, he’d open up to you a little more. Sometimes it would be about his life right now, or his backstory. If you were lucky, sometimes he’d fill you in on all of the latest gossip at Kisaragi Academy, or he’d tell you about his friends, or his teachers.  
So far, you’ve learned that he was disowned by his very wealthy parents and he works part time at a music store to support himself and get by. He lives in those shitty, run-down apart complexes not too far from the store and doesn’t really take very good care of himself. Apparently, he’s smoked since he got kicked out at the age of sixteen, and basically lives on shitty, convenience store sushi and ramen. Even though he’s been disowned by his parents, he has a precious younger sister who stops by to check up on him and makes sure he’s healthy. She sometimes takes a little money out of her allowance and brings him tea and other goodies, or she’ll cook for him. (And, from what you’ve heard, she's a great cook.) He has a best friend named Satoshi at Kisaragi Academy. He is rather close to a girl named Ayumi Shinozaki after a time she had stood up for him against Coach Tsubota. Apparently, Satoshi had a group of dumb friends that had accepted him into their flock, and treated him kindly. Sometimes, they all got on his nerves, especially with all of the complicated, who-likes-who drama. But, overall, he liked them. As they were all kind, fun, and spontaneous.  
You found yourself sighing, leaning into your palm with a slump. It looks like you won’t be seeing him tonight, which was understandable- seeing as he couldn’t afford a car and walked everywhere. But that still didn’t stop you from being disappointed. Though he was always so cold and mysterious, you always looked forward to his regular visits. With the added fact that the two of you are starting to become friends, he had trusted you talk about himself. You just couldn’t help but look forward to every time he would to visit the store. You just loved hearing about him. You reveled in the fact that you were figuring him out little by little. For some reason, Yoshiki just interested you, and you rather enjoyed his company.  
He was more than the reputation he had gotten. Sometimes, you’ll catch little glimpses of someone who is  
strong and kind. You’ll see someone who is laid back with a sense of humor. Yoshiki wasn’t all of the disdainful things he was said to be. In your opinion, Yoshiki was a great guy - someone you want to be around.  
You slunk into the seat of your register, eyeing the clock with sigh. It was still a few more hours until your shift ended. Then, you’d have to go outside and walk through the rain to get to your house. Luckily, you had listened to the weather forecaster and brought your umbrella. You didn’t live too far away, which meant you’d be able to stay dry on your trek back home. The bad part is that now you’ve got three hours to waste. Because of the rain and the lack of customers, you had nothing to do. There was no way your manager would let you off the hook early. Sighing, you cross your arms over the surface of the counter and rest your head in them. You try to think of any way to relieve your boredom.  
Before you can think too in-depth however, a sound snaps you from your musing, coming from the entrance of the store. Above the sound of the pouring rain, you hear something clack against the concrete outside. Another sound accompanies it in quick succession. It takes you a few seconds to figure out exactly what it is. It sounds like… Footsteps?  
You lift your head from your makeshift pillow to gaze at the entrance. There - a familiar boy - is running. He dashes through the falling rain to make it to the comfortable warmth inside. A smile spreads across your face at the sight of him. Pushing yourself upwards from the counter to get a better look of him, your heart flutters with excitement at the sight of him.  
That slightly grumpy expression is still settled onto his handsome face, his light gray eyes still sharp and wise. He is absolutely soaked. It was obvious in his appearance and expression. His jacket and pants stain a darker color than before and cling to his skin to show the faint lines of muscle underneath his clothing. His hair is drenched and sticking to his head; it drips onto the tile below him as he walks inside. He shivers as the sudden heat of the inside hits him.  
He looks very handsome in a grumpy, drowned rat looking sort of way. His short, bleach blonde hair sticks to his head with little driblets of water traveling down the sides of his face. They follow the path of his sharp nose and high cheeks. It looks like he just came back from school; that or he didn’t even bother changing out of his uniform - which was now completely soaked. His arms wrap around himself, fingers harshly gripping at his soaked sleeves. You smile at the sight.  
So he came. He was soaked and grumpy, but he came. Sliding out of your seat, you stand up and walk over to Yoshiki, smiling the entire time.  
“Yoshi! I didn’t think you’d make it this Friday!” You laugh, clapping your hand onto his shoulder with a loud, wet smack. Yoshiki grimaces at the sound before looking at you. His eyes narrow before his expression turns back into that placid, neutral expression that he always wears.  
“Don’t call me Yoshi. And I actually wasn’t planning on it because of the rain. I don’t have an umbrella.” He let out a sigh through his nose. “But I ran out of cigarettes and a few other items in my fridge. So, I decided that if I didn’t want to starve next week, I might as well pick up a few things.” Yoshiki sighs, running a hand through his soaking wet hair before gazing back out to the entrance. The pouring rain pounds away outside. His hair sticks up in the direction he combed it, and you have to resist the urge to laugh as he keeps on talking. “I didn’t think the weather’d be this crummy though. It’s raining cats and dogs out there.”  
“I saw. You’re absolutely soaked.” You add plainly, jabbing a thumb towards his direction. Yoshiki just sighs in response.  
“Yeah. I know. I look like I just stepped out of a hurricane.” He let out a dry chuckle. “I’m glad to be out of the rain though. It was freezing out there.”  
“Speaking of of the rain and freezing, you want a couple towels to dry yourself off? We have a few in the back, and it'd be a good idea. With how long you were out there, you’ll wanna dry off before you catch something nasty.”  
Yoshiki seems to think it over for a bit before he nods. There is a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “All right. That’d be nice. I’d like that…”  
Your heart starts to speed up at the sight of his slight smile, and the feeling makes you suddenly and awkwardly jolt upwards. Yoshiki sends you a curious look, but you just play it off with a laugh and smile before gesturing him to follow you with a wave of your hand.  
“It’s not a problem, Yoshi. I’m happy to help you. Besides, I hate the feeling of being wet, so I thought I might as well offer.”  
Yoshiki smiles and nods, following behind you as you lead the way. “I appreciate it.”  
The rest of the walk is spent in silence. Yoshiki doesn’t really say much in terms of conversation. He only silently follows behind you as you lead the way to the employees’ area after getting the okay from your manager. In all honesty, you don’t mind. After all, you were busy sorting through your own confusing mess of thoughts - including your feelings for the mysterious boy who was following you. The way your heart races, the way you feel you face flush, and especially that jolt from earlier: all of it bothers you.  
You can’t be falling for him, could you? No, it can't be love. It can't be. Love only happens in shitty, romance dramas and fanfiction. It can’t have been love; it was just infatuation. It was a transient, dumb crush you have because of his mysterious personality.  
You shake your thoughts away as you find yourself standing in front of the staff door. The white paint is chipping away, and there is a gold plate near the top of the door that reads: ‘Employees Only.’ Placing your hand on the doorknob and pushing it inside with a twist, you stepped inside. Yoshiki hesitates at the threshold of the door. After some coaxing and a gesture from you for him to come in, he hesitantly follows you in.  
A large, white table with a few cushioned chairs sits in the middle of the room. Simple, gray lockers hug the wall where the two of you just entered. There are two doors on the right and left side of the room, as well as one straight across from the door you just entered, huddled in between some more lockers. You walk into the room and chose the door to your left, walking through it as Yoshiki follows close behind.  
The door opens into some type of utilities room. Yoshiki notices this as there is an assortment of mops and chemicals, as well as various other sanitation and cleaning supplies littering the room. The room is cold and grey with only the single light of an uncovered, pull-string light bulb to lighting your way. Wires of all shapes and colors are strewn across the floor, but you seem to know exactly where you are going. As you carefully stepped over the wires, you walk towards the wall of the back room. You pull a few white, fluffy towels off of the shelf in the back without the need for the light.  
“Here.” You unceremoniously toss the towels over your shoulder. They sail in the air as Yoshiki fumbles to catch them. “Go ahead and dry yourself off. And if you’d like, you can take off your jacket and overshirt and hang them up someplace. Kill two birds with one stone, ya know?.” You shrug simply. “You’re more than welcome to use the bathroom or whatever else you need.”  
“Way ahead of you.” Yoshiki is already starting to shrug off his outer clothes by the time you finish speaking. He walks back out the door and tosses the jacket onto the table, making a squelching sound as it comes into contact with the the surface. He is already halfway done unbuttoning his white button-up when you re-emerge from the utilities closet. You smirk devilishly as you close the door behind you.  
“So eager to take off your clothes in front me? Yoshi, you naughty boy.” You practically purr the sentence as you stride over to his side. Yoshiki paused mid-button to give you an eye roll. “(Name), ya weirdo.”  
You chuckle and cross your arms. “The one and only! Although this weirdo has to head back to work. Head on out when you’re done and just toss the towels in my locker and I'll take care of them later. Mine is the one with the heart sticker on it. See ya Yoshi.”  
You give him a quick nod and start to head back outside to get to your station before you stop when you hear Yoshiki mumble something. It is low and quiet, so you can’t quite hear him all that well, but you know he says something. Turning around, you look at him and cock your head. “Sorry, what was that?”  
Yoshiki looks away, his face looking a little red and as stormy as the weather outside before his eyes dip down from the wall to his shoes. “Thank you.”  
The sudden thanks from Yoshiki takes you aback. Yoshiki isn’t the type of person to say thank you much, especially when it's for nothing special. Every time you would bag his groceries or rang his things up at the register, he’d always say ‘whatever’ when you had finished and bid him a nice day - never thanking you. Yoshiki refuses to look at you after he says it, which is quite good for you. If he would've, he’d see that pretty shade of red dance across your face and you bringing your hands up to hide your flaming cheeks. You honestly don’t know how to react as this action was so surprising and sudden, but you settle for a shaky ‘you’re welcome’ and head back to work.  
Your heart is throbbing against your ribcage, and your cheeks are a bright, fiery red at what happened. Did he really just… Thank you?  
You shake your head as you speed walk back to your station, settling yourself in the safety of the enclosed area of your empty checkout lane. Your mind is racing with the fact that Yoshiki had thanked you, paired with the fact that you were a red, blushing mess because of it. All he did was thank you. It is no big deal, right?  
But the fact that it just isn’t in his personality to just hand out thanks bothers you. And apparently, you spend quite a long time dwelling over the fact, because Yoshiki has already dried himself off, picked up his jacket, and grabbed all of the items he wanted before he set the items at the end of the register for you to check out.  
Yoshiki steals a glance at you before his attention is quickly grabbed by the titles of the magazines that hang on the rack attached to your station. His sharp, silver eyes scan over the titles, before he picks up a magazine that interests him. He flips through pages as he skims over the articles before shrugging and making a disgusted face, putting them back.  
The magazine process continues as you quickly go about your task of checking his things out. You grab each item off of the area and swipe them over the red light of your barcode scanner. There is a beep every time an item goes over the scanner, but you tune it out. Ringing things up is second nature to you, and the sound doesn’t even bother you anymore.  
“All dried off?” You inquire, not taking your eyes off of your hands as they glide across the area of red light. Yoshiki’s sigh is accompanied by the sound of ruffled paper as he puts yet another magazine back.  
“Yeah, but I’m not looking forward to getting wet all over again.” He grimaces as he looks outside. The rain still falls heavily with the occasional rumble of the storm. The clacks of the raindrops hit against the surface of the earth. By the time you finish checking his things out, you lean over the surface of the counter as your attention is now on him. “That’s right, you still gotta walk back. You live pretty far away too.”  
You glance at the screen of your register for a brief second, taking in the numbers before looking back at him. “By the way, your total is gonna come out to 2,750 ¥, my friend.”  
Yoshiki sighs, nodding in answer to your earlier statement, before he reaches down into the pockets of his uniform. He pulls out a thick, black wallet and opens it, searching for the appropriate amount to give you.  
You glance out at the falling rain while he searches for some change, and for some reason the dark sky and the sound of the falling rain give you an idea. You perk up in your spot, glancing at Yoshiki as he pulls out a couple of bills and gives them to you. You take them with a nod and push the button of the register. The sliding drawer used to hold the money pops out with a ‘sching’.  
“Hey, Yoshiki.” Yoshiki sends you a dull, tired look that said ‘what?’ and ‘hurry up’ at the same time. Pulling out his change, you glance at him and smile warmly as you set it down onto the counter. You quickly retreat back under your counter, grabbing something long and black from underneath it before you hold it out to Yoshiki. “Here.”  
Yoshiki looks slightly surprised as he hesitantly takes the item from your hands.  
“Is this..?”  
“Yep!” You finish his sentence with a chirp, leaning over the counter with a kind smile on your face, “It’s an umbrella!”  
Yoshiki mutters a quiet, ‘Well, duh.’ but stays quiet for a while, obviously shocked that you would do something as kind as lend him an umbrella. After a few minutes of silence, he looks back at you. Gratitude glows in his eyes while his eyebrows pull into an uncertain expression.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
You send him a sweet smile and nod, waving your hand in a dismissive manner as if shooing the umbrella’s presence away. “Take it. ”  
His eyes widen in the sweetest look of surprise you’ve ever seen on his face. His mouth hangs open and his cheeks flush red. The whole scene makes you smile even wider; it melts your heart. Yoshiki is always so serious and mature all of the time. Seeing his face light up as if he was a child who had just seen his favorite candy suddenly appear in the grocery bag was an entirely new side of him that you are overjoyed to see.  
Yoshiki just stands in stunned silence for a few moments. His eyes shift from the umbrella back to you again.  
The faintest trace of a smile pulls at the corner of his lips. “Thank you, (Name).”  
Your heart flutters in your chest. A smile spreads across your face as you look back at him. “My pleasure, Yoshiki.”  
Yoshiki tucks the umbrella underneath his arm and grabs his groceries from the platform right next to you. Somehow, his expression seems… lighter. It’s not as serious and sour as it usually is as he heads back towards the entrance. Right before he walks outside, he sets the grocery bag down and opens your umbrella. You can only watch as Yoshiki nestles it into his shoulder, picking up the bag and turning to give you a…. You suck in a breath at the sight of it.  
A smile.  
He puts the grocery bag into the hand that holds the umbrella, waving the other one at you.  
You pause for a moment - blanking - before smiling and waving back. With one last look, Yoshiki turns around and walks back out into the pouring rain. All you can do is silently watch as he disappears into the darkness.  
You lean against your elbows with a sigh as your hands cup your face - which hasn’t stopped smiling since he left. You daydream about that smile a bit. He should smile more often…. A sigh escapes your lips before you jolted upright in your station, biting your lip. Oh no-  
“Fuck!”  
You had just given him your only umbrella.


End file.
